1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane pump provided with a rotor in which a plurality of vanes each having an outer end capable of being in contact with a cam surface are provided so as to freely slide in a diametrical direction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vane pump provided with a vane guide for setting a diametrical position of the vane at a time of stopping a rotation of a rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vane pump provided with a vane guide has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 53-56703. In this vane pump, in order to easily manufacture, a pin separately formed from an interior cam (corresponding to a vane guide) which is separately formed from a side plate, is fitted to holes formed in the interior cam and the side plate, whereby the interior cam is fixed to the side plate.
In the conventional vane pump mentioned above, since the pin is used for fixing the interior cam to the side plate, it is necessary to work the hole for fitting the pin in the interior cam after forming the interior cam, and fit the pin to the interior cam and the side plate. Additionally, the number of the parts is increased. As a result, the working man-hours and the assembling man-hours are increased, and there is room for improving cost, an assembling property and productivity of the vane pump.
The present invention relates to a vane pump which may reduce cost by reducing the number of parts, the working man-hours, and the assembling man-hours, and may also improve productivity. The present invention also relates to a vane pump which may improve an assembling property of the vane guide.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a vane pump comprising a pump body. A rotor is arranged rotatably within a pump body having a cam member in which an inner peripheral surface is formed in a cam surface. A plurality of vanes having outer ends capable of being in contact with the cam surface are provided slidably in the rotor so as to freely slide in a diametrical direction. A position in a diametrical direction of each of the vanes at a time of stopping the rotation of the rotor is set by an outer peripheral surface of a vane guide fixed to the pump body with which each of the vanes is in contact. A columnar protruding portion integrally formed in the vane guide constituted by a plate member according to a press working is pressure inserted to a hole formed in the pump body, whereby the vane guide is fixed to the pump body.